Poor Little Rich Girl
'' '' is the sixteenth episode of the first season of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on March 23, 2018. Synopsis ALL THAT GLITTERS — In the wake of a sudden Carrington death, Blake's temper pushes Cristal to make a bold decision regarding their marriage. Fallon's feud with Jeff goes public, forcing her to rely on her faux-husband, Liam, for support. Steven processes his grandfather's sordid past and decides how he wants to spend his future. Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Nathalie Kelley as Cristal Carrington *James Mackay as Steven Carrington *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Special Guest Star *Nicollette Sheridan as Alexis Carrington Guest Starring *Bill Smitrovich as Thomas Carrington (video tape) *Kelly Rutherford as Melissa Daniels *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley Co-Starring *Charmin Lee as Jackie Littman *Brooke Jaye Taylor as Police Officer *Beth Keener as Reporter *Faith Dillon as Mourner Notes/Spoilers *The title of the episode was announced via press release on March 03, 2018.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180301cw09/ *The episode's synopsis along with the the director and writers were announced on March 06, 2018.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180305cw01/ *On March 8, 2018, a first look at Alexis and her arrival were revealed.First Look at Alexis **Also on March 8, James Mackay confirmed via an instagram post that due to the move to Fridays, Netflix would air new episodes on Saturdays. https://www.instagram.com/p/BgEe8dEFV9M/?hl=en&taken-by=jameswmackay * The 15sec opening sequence is featured in this episode. * Fallon Carrington is the titular character of this episode. Trivia * After being mentioned in almost every episode since the beginning of the reboot, Alexis finally makes her entrance in this episode as a tribute to the original series. ** Nicollette Sheridan first appears in the 16th episode of the reboot, just as Joan Collins in the original. ** Nicollette Sheridan wears a redesigned outfit of Joan Collins'. ** Viewers knew by original Fallon who the lady is when she said to her husband that this is her mother. Reboot Fallon does the same with hers. ** However, Alexis made her real entrance in the original season 1 finale (15th episode) with her face veiled. Reboot Alexis shows hers. ** The first original episode featured Joan Collins was titled "Enter Alexis". In the reboot, it's Nicollette Sheridan's second. * The song Fallon and Liam were practicing is "The Rose" by Bette Midler. Quotes Jeff: She committed fraud, and she knows it. Monica: And you didn't? You played the same game, you just can't admit that you lost. ---- Alexis: Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a bitch! Multimedia Videos |-|Promotional= Dynasty Alexis Teaser The CW Dynasty Poor Little Rich Girl Trailer The CW |-|Behind the Scenes= TBA Images |-|Promotional= 117-1.jpg 117-2.jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (1).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (2).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (3).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (4).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (5).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (6).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (7).jpg Poor Little Rich Girl (8).jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-25-40.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes